Tyrant(character)
Biography Tyrant T. Kitsune is a genetically engineered life form and the product of "Project : Tyrant" an offshoot project from an attempt to create the ultimate life form, Tyrant was intended as a fail safe to said project. For roughly 5 years Tyrant willingly obeyed the government as well as the scientists who created him, being the subject of various tests as well as going on a few military missions, during these missions all other members of the armed forces he was allied with were evacuated before Tyrant was let loose on his foes. Eventually, primarily due to some prompting from various "failed" experiments Tyrant rebelled from his former masters and destroyed the military base he was born in in an attempt to escape as well as release his the other experiments, this is believed to be a major reason why the project to create the ultimate life form was shut down. After his escape Tyrant went into hiding in an abandoned underground lab, here Tyrant invented several devices using his knowledge of military equipment to escape pursuit. The most Famous of these being his Fighter Jet the Twister, and his portable dark energy pulse core cannon or "Tyrant Blaster" partially due to the fact that as a part of the experiments Tyrant's body is a natural conductor of dark energy and thus the gun fires from energy radiated off of him preventing a need to reload. After having been underground for roughly 35 years the government had almost abandoned hope of capturing the rogue experiment and had called off their forces, at this time Tyrant began living a (relatively) normal life, and began dating a young Kitsune by the name of Sira. Sira was the first person that Tyrant actually had a real relationship with and thus he formed a serious emotional bond with her. This however was not to last as on Sira's and Tyrant's fifth anniversary the armed forces were made aware of Tyrant's presence and sent legions of soldiers to attempt to capture him. Tyrant had discovered this prior to their attack and decided that rather than use his time to save himself he would use it to lead the soldiers away from sira, as to not cause her any harm. He left an encoded message for her and proceeded to allow his own capture. Attitude Tyrant tends to be rather unsociable due to spending the majority of his life isolated he doesn't really understand others, this frequently leads to him showing dislike, distrust and disrespect to those he hasn't known for very long as his logical and intellectual mind results in a dislike in that which he does not understand. Although a majority of Tyrant's actions are selfish on some level he does appreciate that no matter how much he may dislike them everyone has rights, and he typically fights for those rights, (particularly the right to exist) however Tyrant isn't a particularly emotional person and thus he primarily uses logic to solve problems, unless Sira is involved. Tyrant's skill and power has lead him to become arrogant and cocky, especially when it comes to battle, often belittling his foes for "not being on his level" Tyrant's skilled in mechanics and frequently tinkers with bits of tech he finds due to a compulsion to understand everything and only accepting perfection. Tyrant only really respects two of his foes, frequently battling them whenever possible, these two being Streak and Trailblazer. Tyrant's respect for streak comes from his combat and mental expertise as well as sharing several ideologies with Tyrant (perfectionism, need to understand). Tyrant's relationship with Trailblazer however is much more complicated, he respects Trailblazer's skills and views him as a worthy rival and admits he's probably the closest he's got to an actual friend but on another level he despises Trailblazer partially due to him being able to live a care free life style that Tyrant never could and also due to his hotheadedness and lack of thought in his actions despite his obvious intelligence. Abbilities Tyrant is a natural conductor of "dark energy" a form of energy that most beings can't harness due to the stress it puts out on a molecular level, which tyrant utelizes in the form of attacks, frequently in the form of spheres or bolts. Tyrant as a Kitsune has a very long life span, it is believed that the genetic engineering has actually amplified this natural ability to a point where he is unable to die of old age. Tyrant heals faster than most and poisons and chemicals don't affect him for as long, this is also responsible for his increased aging, resulting in him growing an additional tail every 50 years (currently he has 2) Tyrant is capable of many typical Kitsune abilities including flight, some degree of stealth, some degree of possession (due to inexperience only for a few seconds, a minute at most), Temporal Spatial distortion (also common in the ultimate life form experiments) and the ability to manifest himself into the dreams of others. Tyrant is an experienced mechanic and tactician due to military experience and training. Quotes "Let's do this!" "I've failed..." "I need more of a challenge to show my true potential." "Heh. Maybe you're actually catching up to my level." "What? Is that it?" "Was there ever any doubt?" "Hmmph. You never stood a chance" "At least give me a challenge next time." "BEHOLD TRUE POWER!" "Heh. Pathetic." "Outa my face!" "Any Last words?" "That was nothing." Trivia In the first incarnation of the SSRPG Tyrant conquered the world. Tyrant's bracelets change colour dependant on his form. Normally his bracelets are grey, in his ascended form they are black and in his soulless form they are white. Category:Characters